A Marriage of Convenience
by Meowmeowmerida
Summary: The council wants Naruto Uzumaki to be turned back into a civilian, but they also want the nineteen year old Kakashi Hatake to have children. Unfortunately, the nephew of the White Fang refuses to do anything, and the Sandaime protects Naruto's right to be a kunoichi. So Danzo decides to try and take care of both problems. Rating may change
1. Prologue

**Marriage of Convenience**

 **So I came up with this idea while reading through some old fanfics. This is female Naruto and Kakashi pairing however I felt a little weird because of the age difference so I made Kakashi younger. He is now 6 years older than the Rookie 9 and 5 years older than Gai's team. He is also the nephew of the White Fang, so he could die at the same time, with his mother being Sakumo's sister. He was left an orphan in the Kyuubi attack, and his mother was a friend of Kushina, and his cousin was Minato's student. So that's how he knows Kushina and Minato, and about Naruto.**

 **Also I own nothing. Enjoy**

 **Prologue**

3rd Person Pov

Hiruzen felt like he was about to get a splitting headache. Another council meeting complaining about Naruto being a kunoichi, and the two males on her team failing to reproduce. They were especially angry about Kakashi considering he was former ANBU and a jounin and therefore more likely to die.

They wanted him to have started having kids as soon as he was halfway through puberty. Now that he was 19 and still refusing and hadn't had any so called "mission children" they were ready to force him into a small room and breed him like an animal. Sasuke only had about two years to avoid this level of want for his bloodline to continue. Hiruzen had even tried to talk to Kakashi just because he was always being bothered by the council members.

"This seems to be a recurring meeting. We might as well not have had a meeting this month. Troublesome." Shikaku Nara sighed as the civilians glared at the chief strategist.

"Nara-san is not incorrect." Danzo agreed causing Hiruzen to side eye him. "What if we could solve both of these problems." A chill went down Hiruzen's spine. "Naruto Uzumaki is the last of her clan, and Kakashi Hatake is the last of his clan, what if we married them?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! SHE'S A CHILD! She is more likely to die and release the Kyuubi on us all than give birth to a Hatake heir!" Tsume bellows standing up to glare down at the old shinobi.

"I didn't mean for them to wed right now. I know the health risks implicitly Inuzuka-san. I was merely suggesting that they marry in the near future. Naruto-san is 13 years old. She is two years away from being considered old enough to safely deliver a child. I was suggesting we marry them when she's 15 or 16." Danzo tells them coolly as if he wasn't plotting out one of the most important aspects of two people's lives.

"What about dictating a marriage wasn't that law taken off of the books?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked the terror for his own daughter written plain on the man's face.

"Part of the law was revoked, however if there is less than 2 people in a clan with a kekkai genkai then the entire council can authorize a marriage if it is approved of by the majority of the council." Danzo tells them. "I mean it's for the good of Konoha in the long run, we can't have our kekkai genkai dying out."

"Even if it is a shinobi clan?" The Kurama clan head demands narrowing his eyes at the old man's face.

"Yes, because not everyone in a shinobi clan will always be a shinobi." He tells them flippantly for Danzo, and Hiruzen can hear the smirk in his voice despite the man's face being made of stone.

"Troublesome."

"Why would we want the demon to birth Hatake heirs?" A fat man with dark hair and reeking of sake demands.

"First thing is that you violated an S-class secret Daisuke-san, and the second thing is that Naruto is not a demon. She is the prison of the demon just like Mito-sama, and Kushina-sama before her."

"Wait you mean two of the hokage's wives were DEMONS?!" Another younger council member screeches obviously surprised.

"ANBU please take the civilian council members out who mentioned demons and take them to Ibiki." Hiruzen said as he watched the purple haired cat and Tenzo take away the two protesting men.

"There are also benefits to their potential coupling. Hatake's have the dense white chakra, while Uzumaki's are known to have more chakra than they know what to do with. Imagine the ninjutsu powerhouses with the chakra reserves to rival hokages but 2 times the density." Hiruzen glared Koharu but the old woman didn't budge.

"It could in effect create a new kekkai genkai." Homura added despite Hiruzen's attempts to set the man on fire with his glare.

"Let's put it to a vote. All of those in favor raise your hands." All of the civilian council raise their hands along with Hiashi, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. "All those against raise your hands." All of the shinobi minus Hiashi, Kakashi and Tsunande, who weren't there, raised their hands. Unfortunately, the civilian council outnumbers the shinobi one even missing two members. "So we must draw up a contract then."

"Actually Danzo while you might be able to interfere with the clan's creation as a whole. Naruto-san and Kakashi-san are both shinobi, so I would suggest that you and your civilians leave." Hiashi kept his voice calm and monotone as he stared at the old man.

"Hiashi-dono is correct, esteemed advisors, civilian council you are dismissed." He let out a little killing intent to get the cockroaches to move faster.

Once they were gone Tsume turned towards Hiashi, glaring.

"What is your fucking agenda, Hyuuga? You are forcing a young girl to marry her teacher, and yet you defend the right to keep those cockroaches out of this?" She is angry enough to release ki and leave scratch marks in the wood of table.

"I was thinking that we could include Naruto's inheritance in the contract and keep Danzo and the others from claiming it. She is now going to be named a clan head and will be the wife of another. It gives her protection from more of the civilians political machinations." Hiashi is cool despite bearing the brunt of a good amount of killing intent.

"Sneaky Hiashi, and while I don't fully approve of the method I understand. But it's troublesome." Shikaku says leaning back in his chair and watching the reactions.

"Well that means we will have to look into everything including the Uzumaki vaults and the house." Chouza reports to everyone even though he is noticeably uncomfortable with marrying off his friend's child.

"Should we make them live together?" Everyone gave the Hoki clan head, Harido a raised brow. He was a known Icha Icha lover.

"Well, honestly there are a lot of things to go over however this is mostly an endeavor to bring about more Uzumakis and Hatakes. So we should probably discuss how many children are the minimum requirement." Inoichi suggests.

"Well um 3 is usually the number we use when it comes to the amount of children a clan needs to have to be reestablished. However there are two Clans involved." The Kurama Clan head replies.

"I will not make that girl have six children. No I think four will be fine for the minimum requirement." Tsume asserts glaring at all of the others.

"So four children, marry at 16 and 22. What about the living situation?"

"I think they should live together it would be good for both of them." Tsume tells them surprising everyone there. "I honestly think it would be more of a help to Kakashi. We've seen his record that boy is teetering on the edge of being suicidal. Maybe if he has someone to come home too he might be a little more careful." Hiruzen can see that she is probably trying to keep Kakashi alive. His father was an Inuzuka.

"Sounds troublesome." The Nara Clan head mutters.

"It might protect the both of them. Kakashi is a very good ninja and he could protect her easily and he might want to teach her more now." Hiashi suggests.

"Wouldn't that be nepotism?" Inoichi Yamanaka voices as a good concern

"Not if he wasn't her teacher anymore." Hiashi states.

"Well then who shall teach her?" Tsume wonders.

"We might be able to get Tsunade to teach her."

Hiruzen stared at Hiashi with an eyebrow raised. Tsunade would be a good teacher yes but he doubted she would come back to Konoha.

"I doubt she will come back just for one child." Tsume reports rolling her eyes.

"No, but she might come back for her grandchild." Everyone stared at Hiashi with open mouths. "Hinata got some of her blood on her clothes. I had it tested thinking it was hers or an attackers. It turned out to be a descendant of the Senju. I asked her who's blood it was and she told me it was Naruto's. So I tested it against more people and found the she was a direct descendant of Tsunade, however they didn't have the same mitochondrial DNA. I can only assume that it came from her father. Which makes sense considering the timeline. Minato would be around the age of a possible child from Tsunade and Kato wouldn't have been strange for them to put a child into hiding. Also from the records Minato was from an orphanage that was caught in the crossfire of a ninja battle…" Hiashi trails off.

"We would have to test that, and even then it might not get her to come back." Inoichi voices.

"Well we will just have to test and hope for the best." The lazy Nara asserts to everyone's surprise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

3rd Person Pov

Naruto was surprised that she was being called to the Hokage Tower on her day off. She was a gennin she doubted she had a mission, and Naruto had been a little too busy to have done any pranks. Maybe the old man wanted to see her?

So she eagerly made her way up the states and pass the secretary. When she gets there her teacher is coming through the window.

"You're on time?!"

"I told him to meet here earlier so he would get here on time. Now that everyone is here let's get the issue at hand."

"Um jiji shouldn't Sakura, and Sasuke be here too?"

"No they are not going to be included in this meeting I am afraid. Kakashi get out of the window frame and sit down." The silver haired jounin does just that.

"What's this about Hokage-sama?"

The old man lets out a long-suffering sigh and he looks older and more tired than Naruto had ever seen him. She knew objectively that the Sandiame was old, older than the majority of the shinobi on the planet, but she had never seen him look that old.

"There was a council meeting yesterday. Two things have come up a lot in the past few council meetings. They want you Naruto to be a civilian again, and they want you Kakashi to start having children. So Danzo decided it would be a good idea to take two birds out with one stone-"

"Wait, you want me to marry my sensei?!"

"I didn't but the entirety of the council out voted me and the others on my side. I managed to be in control of the contract, but per the law if the last of a shinobi clan is failing to reproduce them then the entire council can be included in deciding their spouse or the Clans future because even if it is a shinobi clan, not all members will be shinobi."

"What about the possible nepotism that could happen from this and are you going to make us live together?"

"You can do that?!"

"Yes, we've managed to hold it off until you are 16 Naruto, and nepotism was a concern. That is why we are arranging for Naruto to get an apprenticeship, and to be transferred out of Team 7."

"What about the chunnin exams? They're a month away, and I was going to nominate the team."

"You will just have to evaluate the transfer and determine whether he will hold them back or not."

"Who will be my sensei then jiji?"

"Senju Tsunade."

"THE SLUG SANNIN?! Doesn't she already have an apprentice?"

"Maa, Shizune is more of a daughter than an apprentice. She's just called 'apprentice'."

"But why the slug sannin?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's a relative of yours."

"Wait what? I thought you said you didn't know who my family was. You've been lying to me?"

"To protect you." She looked at Kakashi. "The Uzumaki clan was almost completely destroyed when your mother was a child. Since then Iwa, and Kumo have been hunting down and killing any adult Uzumaki's the clan in the hope of them having a child somewhere they can use as breeding stock."

"How come I've never heard of them."

"Were you there for the lecture on the founding of Konoha?"

"Were you there for the founding lecture?"

"Of course I was there at the founding lectures I had to help with the visual aids because of a prank. Why are you talking about my family and the founding?"

"The Uzumaki's helped found Konoha. The First Hokage's wife was named Mito Uzumaki. She was the first Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"Never heard of that, all they talked about was how great the Senju and Uchiha's were."

She felt both men releasing larger amounts of killing intent. She didn't know why exactly but she knew it wasn't directed at her. They both took deep breaths and then jiji got out a bottle of sake from his desk he poured three glasses. The one he handed to her had the smallest amount in it.

"Bottoms up." The two men drink their cups down as Naruto does the same.

It's a burning bitterness, that she's had before when she snuck it away from Haruka-san.

"Alright I needed a drink for this conversation. The Uzumaki were the cousins of the Senju and had their own village Uziogakure. They were extremely wealthy and very good seal masters. However, unlike most seal masters they could use seals in battle. Uziogakure was on an island close to Water Country, it was surrounded by whirlpools that made it hard for people to pass."

"What happened to them?"

"They were betrayed by the Mizukage at the time. He had a seal that allowed him and his people through the whirlpools. Then they attacked them. The citizens of whirlpool were not prepared and few escaped. Ever since any Uzumaki that are found are either killed or people tried to make them into breeding stock."

"Why?"

"Uzumaki's are known for huge chakra reserves and long lives due to faster healing. You are a little enhanced because of the Kyuubi."

"What's in the contract?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the marriage will take place in three years after Naruto's 16th birthday. You have to have four children-"

"Wait you can tell us how many children we can and can't have?" Naruto squeaked.

"We can tell you the minimum requirement which is four in this case." Naruto looked like she was about to faint. "However, Naruto I can give you your inheritance left to you by your mother, on the condition that you and Kakashi live together."

"What?" Kakashi has his first outburst. "My apartment isn't big enough for the both of us! And Naruto's is a piece of shit!"

"Oi! That's my home!"

"And it's falling apart, and you don't ever see your landlord."

"That doesn't mean it's not home sweet home! I bet yours is even worse! You probably have a sex doll in there with all of the porn you read!" Kakashi's one eye widens for a second before his expression gets angry.

"I DO NOT HAVE A SEX DOLL!" He stands up and looms over her. She stands up in response and glares at him as chakra begins to pour off her in waves. Her hair stands up the same way her mother's did when she was furious.

"Both of you sit down!" The two stare at the Hokage. "Neither of you will have to worry about moving into the other's apartment. You will move into the Uzumaki compound."

"What?!"

"Wait really?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Yes, I would gather all of your things because you will move in next week."

"What about Tsunade?"

"She has been called to Konoha and if she doesn't she'll be called a missing nin."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Naruto asks.

"Tsunade lost a lot of family in Konoha and blames the people in the village. She's vowed to never return."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright you are dismissed." Kakashi jumps out of the window and Naruto waves as she leaves the Sandaime's office. She makes her way to the Academy playground and finds her favorite swing set. School is out and not many people are here at this time she's known this for a long time. The only people that were here were the ANBU that had followed her around since before she could remember.

She is left with her thoughts for a rare moment. Then everything in the past few hours hits her and hits her hard, and she begins to cry. Her life had just irrevocably changed. She wasn't allowed to fall in love with someone. She was going to be married to her sensei, have children with her sensei, and live with him. She doesn't notice Team 8 passing by until she hears Hinata.

"N-na-naruto-chan, a-are y-you a-al-alright?" Naruto launches herself in the direction of Hinata's voice and latches onto the girl immediately.

She can't even talk she's just crying into Hinata's jacket.

* * *

 **With Kiba**

Kiba had never seen Naruto cry, ever. She was always happy, or at least never really sad. However, Kiba didn't know how to deal with crying girls. He had a mom to deal with his sister's outburst. So he went to the girliest girl he knew: Ino.

He burst into the flower shop finding her working behind the counter and he thanks Kami. She's angry at his loudness and his sudden bursting in.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Naruto is crying and I don't know what to do. She's sobbing into Hinata's jacket at the Academy playground. Please help."

"She's crying?! Mom! I need to leave the shop for a second! A friend of mine needs my help!"

Ino then follows behind Kiba as they quickly go back to the Academy. Ino finds a slightly scared Hinata hugging a hysterically sobbing Naruto.

"Oh Kami, this is bad." Ino then says. "Go home Kiba. I'll take it from here."

Kiba leaves quickly, and goes home to his rather irate mother.

* * *

 **Back at the Park**

Ino goes over to Hinata and Naruto and coaxes the two to stand. Naruto is still a little too watery eyed and blubbery to talk. So Ino helps the Hyuuga heiress get Naruto back to the Yamanaka home. Once her mom sees the state of the girl she leaves Ino alone to take care of her friend. She orders Naruto to take a shower and puts some clothes out for her. She then quickly makes her way over to Sakura's house and drags her over to Ino's place.

They find a sheepish Naruto with wet hair trying to tug Ino's small tank top down. She has bigger boob than Ino so it fits different.

"You have boobs?!" Naruto blushes a bright red at Sakura's indignant question

"Um yeah, I usually keep them bound and hidden by the jacket."

"Besides the fact that you have boobs. What caused you to cry in the Academy playground?"

"You cried?!" Sakura screeched her eyes going huge.

"Yes, Kiba came rushing into the flower shop telling me Naruto was sobbing in the Academy playground. I found Hinata wrapped up in a hug with Naruto sobbing into her jacket."

"Oh, um," she takes a deep breath. "Thecouncilorderedmetomarrymysensei."

"What?" Ino asks unable to decipher what she's saying.

"Um, the council wants me to marry Kakashi-sensei because we're both the last of our clans?" It's silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!" The combined screech of Sakura and Ino can be heard across town.

 **And I will leave it at that. Also, I think you guys should go check out 'Making Arrangements' by CrownsofLaurels. I love that and it is also a Kakashi/femNaruto. Also, as you've probably seen I haven't changed Naruto's name and that's because I seriously doubt that Minato and Kushina planned for a girl and with the whole Kyuubi thing they didn't have a chance to come up with a new name, and no one wanted to go against Minato's wish. So female named Naruto get over it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3rd Person Pov

Last Time

" _Um, the council wants me to marry Kakashi-sensei because we're both the last of our clans?" It's silent for a few seconds._

" _WHAT?!" The combined screech of Sakura and Ino can be heard across town._

Now

"They can tell us who we can marry?" Ino asked panicked.

"No, um it's a special case. Kakashi is the last of the Hatake clan and since he's former ANBU they're worried that he might die sooner and let the Hatake clan disappear forever."

"How do you know he's former ANBU?"

"How many people have gravity defying silver hair? His code name was Dog, and even if he had been under a henge smell doesn't lie."

"You also said that you were the last of your clan."

"Yeah um kind of. I think it's why I had ANBU tailing me as a kid. I guess Uzumaki's are coveted."

"Do they have a kekkai genkai?"

"I mean it sounds like we just heal faster, are good at fuinjutsu, and have a lot of chakra. That's why I couldn't do the bushin, I put so much chakra in that I cooked it."

"What is Kakashi-sensei's kekkai genkai?" Sakura asks.

"Hatake's are known for having really dense white chakra." Ino answers. "So I'm guessing that they want people with a lot of dense chakra that could in theory heal faster than the average ninja. Makes sense that it would be combination from of military perspective. Question does the marriage contract require and minimum number of children?" Naruto's face immediately turns a neon red.

"A minimum number of children?" Sakura asks blushing a little.

"Um, yeah it said four, and we have to move in together!"

"Really, where are you guys going to live?"

"The Uzumaki Compound, we fought over whose apartment."

"You're joking," Ino told her. "Oh Kami you aren't joking. What were you fighting about?"

"Well he called my apartment a piece of shit, and I told him I wouldn't want to go to his place and hang out around his sex dolls. He didn't appreciate that."

"Oh my Kami," Sakura giggled, "you finally called Kakashi-sensei out on his Icha Icha obsession."

"Your sensei reads Icha Icha?"

"Your's doesn't Ino?" Ino thought for a moment. "Because I'm pretty sure his dad does."

"How can you be pretty sure that the hokage reads porn?" Sakura demands a little scandalized.

"Because I saw him reading a book with an orange cover dripping blood from his nose." They sigh.

"Even the hokage isn't a pervert."

"Wait, I just realized, if you're going to marry Kakashi-sensei does that mean you're not going to be on Team 7?"

"Hai, I'm going to become an apprentice and someone will be transferred to your group."

"Who will you be apprenticed to?" Sakura politely inquires.

"Um, someone in the Uzumaki's cousin clan."

"And they are?" Ino prompts.

"Tsunade Senju," Naruto whispers as quietly as she can.

"I didn't hear you Naruto-chan."

"Um, Tsunade Senju is who I will be the apprentice of hopefully. It's not set or anything."

"She's from a cousin clan. You're family is a cousin clan of the Senju."

"Yeah, the first hokage's wife was a woman named Mito Uzumaki."

"Seriously, that means Tsunade's grandmother was an Uzumaki. You're family created Tsunande." Sakura tells Naruto excitedly.

"I guess," Naruto admits sheepishly.

"So when are you guys moving in together?" Ino asked

"Next week," Naruto told them.

"Well, we're going to have to buff out your wardrobe before then." Ino has a predatory smile on her face.

"Um, Ino I'm not exactly let into a lot of the shops. You know because of my pranks. Most of the shopkeepers kick me out."

"Well why don't you just henge?"

"Won't the ninja know?" Naruto wonders nervously.

"Yeah, but what are they going to do undo your henge and yell at you while in the presence of the Yamanaka, and possibly Hyuuga heiresses?" Naruto's eyes get big.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, Naruto you deserve to be able to shop like anyone else despite your pranking history."

"Thanks, Ino-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto-chan. Sakura-chan are you going to spend the night?"

"I don't think I can." Sakura informs her sadly.

"Ok, I'll get dad to send you home. Naruto, we are going to stay here, watch the Princess Gale movies," the two other girls snort. "And eat sweets."

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.

 **Next Morning**

Ino wakes up Naruto and gets her into one of Ino's sundresses. Naruto had to borrow one of the other Yamanaka girls bras. Naruto then made her way to her apartment to pick up her money.

Ino went over to the training ground and told Asuma-sensei what was going on, and that she wasn't going to team training today. She then went to go get Hinata, and when Hinata's father tried to interfere Hinata blew up at him.

"You doomed a girl to marry her sensei, Ino-san and I are dealing with the aftermath." Hinata then grabbed Ino's hand and marched out of the Hyuuga compound.

They then go to Naruto's apartment and find her freaking out a little bit. She had apparently found that her landlord and the other tenants hadn't lived there for two years. So she found all of her rent that she put in the mail box for the last two years.

"So, that means you have even more money to spend on your new clothes. We could get you some makeup, and you have skin stuff, right?"

"Skin stuff?"

"Like stuff to keep your face clean." Ino elaborated.

"I wash myself off." The two girls almost face plant.

"We have a lot of work to do."

The two then whisk Naruto off to do some serious shopping. Naruto henges into a girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, and no whisker marks. They met with Sakura on the way there, and went to hit all of the shops that girls, civilian or kunoichi, go to.

They needed to get her a plethora of things. Ino decided to get the most embarrassing things or if the way first. So, she took Naruto to get sized for a bra. Apparently one of the ladies that worked there was a forcefully retired kunoichi from Naruto's neighborhood. She teased poor Naruto until she was blushing neon red. The biggest shock of the day was what Hinata was hiding under her jacket.

"Oh, come on?! You too, Hinata?! Are we the flattest girls in the class?"

"No," Naruto answers, "that's Matsuri. She used to stuff her bras but she didn't look like she had hit puberty. You guys have that."

The next thing they did was get her necessities. She had never been able to get pads before because they were always overpriced when she tried. Ino resolved to talk to her father about that one. Ino and Hinata talked her through the products and which they each preferred and why.

Then they moved onto clothes. Naruto didn't have much in the way of clothes, and she didn't trust herself with skirts of any kind. Also if you put her in heels she lost all of her balance. They decided to not let her near any heels until she was older.

Then Hinata recommend that they go to a spa with a hair salon. Hinata knew the owners and if they caused a problem their business would have a problem.

They go in without Naruto in her henge and they immediately greeted them. They were pleasant even to Naruto which put the young girl at ease. She was skittish of most people and she knew when someone was fake being nice to her most of the time. These people were genuinely being nice.

"You're hair is a really pretty color but you need to take better care of it. Would you be willing to cut it short?"

"No, I like my hair a lot. I would rather keep it close to this length."

"Of course that's fine. First let's get you to lean back." The women begin to wash Naruto's hair lathering it up with a nice shampoo.

They massaged her scalp and washes out the shampoo. Then they get her to sit up and begin to cut the last few inches off of her hair. They then lather conditioner into her hair and wash the excess out. Then she joins the other girls in a hot springs. After they are done with the hot springs they are given facials which is an experience for Naruto.

Once they are done it's after lunch and Naruto's stomach is rumbling. Ino takes them to the Akimichi restaurant where they are greeted by Ino's teammates and sensei.

"You just left to have a girl's day?" Chouji asked slightly angry.

"No Chouji, they were probably trying to make Naruto feel better. Did your dad tell you what happened in the council meeting?" Chouji's eyes got huge.

"Oh, no wonder you guys took a girl's day."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

3rd Person Pov

Kakashi had known after he became the last Hatake that there were two options open to him. He would die taking the Hatake name with him, or the council would set him up with one of their pretty idiot daughters to have babies.

However, he had never expected this to happen.

He was glad that he was marrying a fellow ninja, but it couldn't have been an adult like Anko. No he was going to marry his student, a child. Unfortunately it wasn't just any child, no it was the Yondaime's child. It was Kushina's child.

So that's why he was holed up in his apartment drinking himself hopefully to death. Unfortunately, the day after he was told he was interrupted in the afternoon by a loud voice on the other side of his door.

"Eternal Rival! Asuma has told me that you have not left your apartment since yesterday! I am coming in!"

Kakashi was only in a pair of sweatpants and a thin tank top. He was obviously inebriated but also conscious. Gai burst in obviously having gotten a key from kami knows where. He sees Kakashi in his state.

"Eternal Rival, your level of Youth seems to be a little down. Why? I have heard that you are to be married."

"Close the door, Gai." Kakashi was rapidly burning off the saké with his chakra. "I wasn't exactly involved in the planning."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I am the last of a clan with a kekkai genkai. I knew that they would possibly set me up eventually."

"Then what's wrong?"

"IhavetomarryNaruto."

"Oh, it's one of your students."

"Yes and the daughter of my mother's friend. She's a child."

"Are you scared of marrying her or something else."

"We move in together next week." Gai looks around his apartment.

"Are you sure this is a good place? This is a small apartment." Kakashi almost laughs.

"No, um, we aren't living here or in Naruto's apartment either. You remember the Uzumaki Compound?"

"Ah, so they are giving Naruto-san her inheritance." Gai is contemplative. "When will you two be married?"

"In three years, after she turns sixteen."

"Are you still going to be her teacher?" Gai asked.

"No she's going to get an apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama."

"How is the hokage going to get her back in Konoha?" Gai asked.

"He told her that she needs to be back within week otherwise she would labeled a missing nin and loose her travel privileges."

"Harsh but effective. Well, come on Eternal Rival, everyone wants to see you."

Gai ushers Kakashi to his shower. He then leaves Kakashi to get dressed. Once he's all cleaned and dressed. Gai makes Kakashi follow him to a bar. The two are greeted by Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Hayate, Yugao, and Anko. Anko was giving him a predatory grin.

"So who's the lucky girl? I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"I'm not dating anyone. The council has finally gotten fed up with me not reproducing so they set me p to be married."

"Oh, well who is it?" Anko asked with Genma, Hayate, and Yugao similarly intrigued. Kakashi slammed his head into the table. "Why aren't you guys interested?"

"Because we already know."

"WHAT?! How?" People turn towards Anko.

"Anko be quiet you're causing a scene." Kurenai admonishes.

"But how do you guys know?"

"Because the want me to marry my student, and they all know each other." Everyone besides the other jounin senseis stare at Kakashi in shock.

"They want you to marry Sakura?" Yugao asked knowing that her mother was a civilian council member.

"No, they want me to marry Naruto."

"How did you guys know?"

"Ino skipped out on training with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura to give Naruto a little retail therapy. We saw them at lunch." Asuma reported.

"Ooh, I bet your student got Naruto all ready-"

"Anko that is too far." Yugao snapped. "She's a thirteen year old girl. I doubt Ino and Naruto are even thinking about having sex."

"Oh god, please stop, just all of you stop."

"You've got a couple years right, she's really young. They wouldn't marry you and expect you to have kids now, would they?"

"No I have three years, but they want us to move in together next week."

"Oh, I feel like something more happened?"

"I heard from my dad that you two have already had an argument."

"Ooohh, already trouble in paradise." Anko half sings.

"Alright I'm going home."

"No stay, we were just teasing."

"Nope I will see you never, bye." Kakashi quickly tells them.

Kakashi shunshined onto the roof, and made his way back home. Then he summoned Pakkun.

"Kakashi, why does it smell like saké?"

"I've been drinking."

"Why?" The pug asked confused.

"The council finally set me up so that they can get me to have pups."

"Ah, is it really that bad."

"It's pretty bad, they want me to marry a pup."

"Do I know her?"

"You remember Kushina's cub?"

"Ah, they want you to marry the little kit." Pakkun looked at Kakashi. "Well what's wrong?"

"They want us to move in together next week."

"This isn't a good den for a pup."

"Not here, we're going to the Uzumaki complex."

"Ah, well I'll tell the pack what's going on." Pakkun leaves Kakashi alone in his apartment once again.

Kakashi decides that he needs to get Team 7 together so that he can tell them the news. Well, so he can tell Sasuke the news, it seems like the girls already know. He goes over to Sasuke's house.

"Team meeting tomorrow?" Sasuke asks Kakashi.

"Hai, something happened so be prepared." He then left the Uchiha compound.

He made his way to the Haruno household and told Sakura's father that there was a team meeting the next day. He finally left a note on Naruto's window and left like the coward he is.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Kakashi arrived an hour late and found his team in a bit of disarray. Sasuke seemed disturbed, and Sakura was in a bit of rage. Of course the reason why was Naruto.

She wasn't wearing her orange jumpsuit. Instead she was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her knees. It had some huge slits which left a part of the dress in the front that was a long tall trapezoid while the rest of the dress is normal. She wore dark grey leggings underneath with black shinobi boots. The dresses collar was cut just under her clavicles. She wore a dark grey jacket over her dress, but the dress was long sleeved and led to a glove like end with only the thumb having a hole.

She looks different, with the biggest being the fact that her figure wasn't hidden under a bulky jacket and pants. Sasuke probably looked at Naruto like most 13 year olds would, and Sakura was not happy about it. He almost sighed in exasperation and avoided them for another hour. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed him somehow.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how are you?!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeches with more energy than usual. Sasuke just looks at Kakashi for help.

"Maa, I just got a little lost on the road of life."

"Kakashi-sensei, you said that something was going on?"

"Hai," he took a deep breath, "the council has decided that to preserve my bloodline that I need to marry."

"So?"

"Sasuke they decided that Naruto will marry him." Sakura told him.

Sasuke looked at his two female teammates in shock. Then his head spun back to Kakashi and then he focused on Naruto. His eyes were larger than normal and he was in a shocked silence.

"That means Naruto won't be on our team anymore. So today is our last meeting with Naruto here."

Sasuke shook himself but his eyes were still a little large. They did a few missions and then left to go on their separate ways.

 **So here is some Kakashi PoV. I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3rd Person Pov

The day that Kakashi and Naruto move in together dawns bright, sunny, and beautiful. Kakashi's awkward guilty misery hung over him like a typhoon. The Uzumaki Compound was large and affluent looking compound with a reinforced wall and door. It had been sealed up for years.

Naruto had to slash her hand and put it on the seal on the door. When it opened, she looked back at Kakashi and the ANBU with excitement. Naruto entered with all her things being carried by her clones. One of the clones was holding onto Kakashi as per order of the ANBU who didn't know if anyone besides Naruto could enter.

They both entered without any issues. Kakashi also went out and tried to come back in without her and he was barred. She had to reach across the barrier and grab him. The ANBU left after that and the two fiancés were left at the compound.

They explored the compound. It wasn't huge like some compounds, but it did have enough space for a good amount of people. They were surprised by how clean it was until Kakashi found some seals he recognized.

"Cleaning seals, and seals that keep everything maintained. Makes sense considering the mastery Uzumaki's had over seals."

"Do you think I could learn how to use seals?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, I know a little bit. I can start you out but there's a library that could tell you more."

"Oh okay." She says dejectedly.

"Do you really hate reading?"

"I mean it's hard when you don't know what all of the words mean." Naruto whispers obviously embarrassed.

"Who taught you how to read?" Kakashi asks hurriedly.

"Um no one. I watched other people read and I matched up the words with the symbols."

"Isn't being taught how to read one of the first lessons in the Academy."

"My sensei kicked me out of that class for fidgeting and being a disturbance."

"What were you doing?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't really know, I mean I was fidgeting but I had promised jiji that I was going to be on good behavior. I raised my hand but I was thrown out after that."

"Oh, well then we'll go over it and maybe Tsunade will help too." Kakashi wanted blood, he wanted the blood of all of her academy teachers besides Iruka.

"Okay, thanks." Naruto told him happily but a little sheepish.

"Um, well we should probably pick rooms. I'll let you pick first since this is your family's compound." Naruto raced off into the house laughing.

Kakashi followed her slinking around like the outsider he felt like. He knew he had to go see the hokage soon to look into Naruto's education. He already knew that the Sandaime was looking into the curriculum on the Founding of Konoha. It wouldn't be difficult to investigate the two at the same time.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office- Same Time**

Tsunade was not a happy woman.

She had been content to spend the rest of her days wandering around Fire Country drinking and gambling her life, and savings, away. However, her old teacher had called her back to Konoha with the threat of being labeled a missing nin if she didn't report to Konoha in the week.

Tsunade was reasonably upset.

So she came into Konoha grumbling the whole way. Shizune following behind her. She immediately went to go yell at her sensei, she stomped through the village releasing killing intent like nobody's business. She entered the hokage tower and stomped up the hokage's office. She slammed open the door.

"Ah Tsunade please sit."

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Her teacher's eyes open and focus on her in a way that would have made her shiver had she been a child again.

"Sit, Tsunade we have a lot to discuss."

"What exactly do we have to discuss that required me to come into Konoha?"

"Your child lived Tsunade." Her eyes widen. "I believe you knew him as Minato Namikaze."

"Is this some kind of joke? Why would you drag me here to tell me that the child I thought died as a child had survived to adulthood and then died?"

"Because his daughter that he had with Kushina, Naruto Uzumaki, your granddaughter needs your help. She is the third jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and Danzo and the civilian council have already made one successful play against her."

"What did they do?"

"They managed to get her to eventually marry Kiku Hatake's son, Kakashi. However, Kakashi is loyal to me, and it is at this moment working out in our favor. We managed to give her inheritance early, at least the one from her mother's side."

"When is she getting married?"

"At age 16 barring any more moves made on Danzo's part."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do two things. First, I want you to claim your clan seat to protect her politically. Second, I want you to train her. She is both an Uzumaki and a jinchuuriki your chakra control could help, but she is also your legacy."

"So Kakashi and I are going to train her politically and physically."

"Hai, you more so as Kakashi was her jounin sensei until recently. To avoid nepotism, they cannot be on the same team."

"I see, I'll do it. I think it's time Shizune was not an apprentice anymore, and I will not allow anyone descended from the royalty of Uzio and Hashirama-jiji be a political plaything for civilians."

"Thank you," the old man sighed. "They should be at the Uzumaki Compound trying to move in. I'll call them here to meet you tomorrow." Tsunade doesn't get out of her chair.

"What should I tell Naruto?" She asks quietly a little unsure.

"The truth, she can't blame you for thinking your own son was dead Tsunade. Honestly, she'll be extremely happy to see you and to meet you. However, you cannot reveal her father's name. If she asks why it's because he had a lot of enemies."

"Alright sensei."

"Also, I would lay off the saké. Naruto will be able to outdrink you, and she has great luck."

Tsunade almost bristled at the implication but then she remembered her grandmother Mito. She could drink full on caskets of saké and not be even the slightest bit affected. If she was anything like Mito and Kushina that girl could outdrink anyone.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto and Kakashi quickly learned that there wasn't anything edible in the Uzumaki Compound. By the time that they had unpacked they were hungry and it was lunch. Kakashi had also discovered that Naruto had plants that she now had the space to plant. They send Naruto's clones to unpack everything.

They had to figure out who went to get the groceries. Naruto had embarrassedly explained that she couldn't do it unless she was wearing a henge, and since Ino and Hinata weren't there with her this time she didn't feel comfortable going alone.

Kakashi had to control himself from releasing huge amount of ki. He told her he would get the groceries. She could go get gardening supplies from the Yamanaka flower shop. Naruto had given him and quick glomp of a hug before running off.

Kakashi made his way to the grocery store, and started to shop for a variety of food. He hoped to get Naruto to stop eating only ramen. He had seen her cupboard before and if she really couldn't shop without being kicked out or sold bad food at outrageous prices it was no wonder she solely eats ramen.

On his way, he noticed he was being stalked. He recognized them as Misaki Tori and Hana Sakana the co-presidents of his fan club. Those two had been following him since hormones had become a thing in their lives. While he had only been 5 when he graduated, much too young for all of the children in his class to flirt with. By the time, he was 12 he was a jonin ninja, the last member of an infamous shinobi clan, relatively mysterious, and had a melancholy bad boy vibe. All the girls his age wanted to "fix" him, and decided that the best way to do that was to stalk him in groups.

He really hoped that they didn't know about his newly forged engagement or who exactly it was.

Unfortunately, that seemed to wishful thinking on Kakashi's part. As soon as he was in a relatively open space he was approached by the two women. The two civilian councilman's daughters went to the Academy but had failed their jounin sensei's test much to his appreciation. He wouldn't know what to do if they learned to walk up walls. Misaki spoke first.

"Kakashi-kun," her voice was high enough to hurt and her attempt at sounding sexy was just strange and ineffective. "What's this I hear about you marrying the demon in a couple of years?" She tries to intimidate him.

"First, Tori-san you just violated an S-class law in public, so Tenzo here will take you to T&I. Second, you should ask you father. I mean he voted for it." The woman was taken away by his old friend.

"B-but Kakashi-kun why did you say yes?"

"Sanaka-san while I understand the Third Hokage might have let everyone have a lot of personal freedom, Konoha like every ninja village is a military dictatorship. Hokage-sama tells me to do something, I do it. Also, I honestly would rather marry someone that understands my profession and the dangers it presents than some woman ignorant of every problem trying to 'fix' me. Like you and the rest of your fan club want to do."

Kakashi then leaves the woman behind. He decides to go and search for Naruto.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was on her way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop when she felt eyes on her back. While that was pretty normal the sheer number and the bad feelings she was getting wasn't. She snuck a quick look back at what was going on, and found a group of women following her. She knew that they were most likely not kunoichis which was a relief.

They were all civilian women, wearing pretty dresses, with nice hair, and nails. The group looked like an older version of most Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto almost face planted. Kakashi had fan girls she had seen them a couple times, but she had never really understood why. Then she thought about it and he was last of a clan, mysterious, and a prodigy. He was essentially an older version of Sasuke, no wonder he had fangirls.

Naruto knew that they were probably angry at Kakashi being forced into a marriage, which won't happen for three years, and doubly so that the girl that was going to 'get' Kakashi was the demon brat. Naruto also knew that fangirls were idiots when doing anything remotely related to the boy or man that they were after. Naruto had never understood it, but she knew that she could use it to her advantage. She would not be walked over by these civilian twits.

Naruto began to plan, usually she had a lot more time for her pranks. She wasn't sure how long she had before they would strike so she had to do something fast. Naruto began to smell the air and came across one scent she knew: Tora the Demon Cat. Naruto almost smiled and thanked Kami for her luck. Tora absolutely hated Naruto and it would be easy to lure the beast towards her and jump out of the way letting the fan girls get scratched.

If Naruto could smell Tora, then that meant Tora could smell her and that Tora was going to try to attack her for vengeance. So, Naruto just acted like nothing was wrong and kept calmly walking forward. She kept an eye out for Tora and saw the cat on a building looking ready to pounce.

She waited until the cat was almost about to attack her before jumping out of the way. The cat wasn't fast enough to turn towards her and ended up scratching up the face of the first fan girl. She watched the chaos unfold with barely restrained glee.

Naruto 1, fan girls 0.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter also check out Arvum by Hanamaki. It's only 7 chapters but it is so good. Thanks and I hope you like comment and subscribe.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

3rd Person PoV

By the time Kakashi had found Naruto he had almost had a panic attack until he had seen most the fan club nursing scratch marks. They had their nice clothes torn up, their made-up faces and smooth skin scratched with what looked like cat scratches. Kakashi quickly deduced that they had been attacked by Tora. Naruto had probably attracted the cat towards her unknowingly and dodged leaving the fan club to face the wrath of the so called 'Demon Nin Cat'.

Naruto was completely unharmed and had been chatting with the Yamanaka heiress as she had rung up Naruto's purchases.

"Naruto, do you know what happened to that group of women back there?" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, yeah that would be Tora. You know how that cat hates me and I saw Tora trying to pounce. I guess when they dodged the group of girls got scratched up."

"Yeah they did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them. I totally forgot about them."

"Wait are you saying you have a fan club?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Ino, think of it this way Kakashi-sensei is the last of a ninja clan, who is mysterious." Naruto listed off. "Doesn't that sound like Sasuke?"

"Oh, yeah it kind of does, but your fan girls were following Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Ino looked a little horrified.

"Hai, the two presidents confronted me at the grocery store. I passed them on the way here and saw that some of them had weapons." Naruto flinched at the weapons part.

"Seriously? Don't they know that's a bad idea?"

"Ninja can't hurt civilians Ino." Ino's eyes got big. "I doubt they were going to kill her, but still that is a threat. However, I guess Tora kind of saved the day." Kakashi told Ino as a way of fake trying to assuage her fear.

"And it's not like that's the first time it's happened Ino." Naruto casually admits causing both of her light-haired companions to freeze.

"You've been followed around by a mob of fangirls with weapons before?" Ino asks shakily.

"Not the fangirl part but the rest yeah." Kakashi had to take a deep breath and Ino's face drained.

Kakashi had to restrain himself from going out of the flower shop and painting Konoha's buildings red with the blood of every civilian that lived there. Ino was left quiet and finished ringing up Naruto's items in a daze. Kakashi stayed next to Naruto as thanked Ino and gather up her purchases. Then the two left.

However, as they started to walk back to the Uzumaki Compound Naruto's stomach rumbled, Kakashi's did as well but his was a little bit more covert about it. Then the two start debating over which restaurant they should go to as they walk. They were mostly whispering at each other and it wasn't until Naruto admitted.

"It's no use to go anywhere Kakashi." She hissed glaring at him angrily, trying to hide her sadness. "No one will serve me except for Ichikairu's."

"I doubt that Naruto." Kakashi was internally plotting on killing every single member of the Civilian Council for doing this to her. "Come on, I'll take you to restaurant that's run by refugees from Water Country."

Naruto follows behind Kakashi with suspicion written into all her body language like someone had tattooed it onto her forehead. Kakashi knew that the restaurant was close, and was decorated in creams and blues. It was a new restaurant and it looked nice, but he could see that it wasn't one of the richer places in town.

They went in with Naruto almost hiding behind Kakashi. The waiter greeted them happily.

"Hello, welcome to Hacho shinobi-sans!" The waiter was a boy with dark hair, surprisingly light eyes and pale skin. He was thin and moved like he hadn't ever learned how to fight. "Please sit anywhere you would like!"

"Thank you, waiter-san." Kakashi smiled with his one eye.

Naruto gave the man a smile but her eyes still had suspicion written in them. They sat down at the table and Kakashi saw a few others mostly civilians in the restaurant. Naruto seemed content in trying to hide her face in her menu. Unfortunately, someone easily recognized her trademark bright blonde locks.

The civilian man was mostly oblivious until he was looking around for the waiter, not patient enough to wait. He spotted the blonde girl and immediately looked over to Kakashi. His face started to turn red and he got an enraged look on his fat face.

"What the fuck kind of business are you running here? Letting a demon come in here with her thrall." The waiter looked taken aback and surprised.

Kakashi was about to get up and beat the crap out of the portly man, shinobi code of conduct be damned, when he heard a door slam open. A woman came out of the back. She was tall for a woman, and she had a scar running down the side of her face. She was wielding a soup ladle, and she struck the man across the face with it. Kakashi almost laughs out loud and Naruto is trying valiantly to suppress her giggles. Everyone else looks shocked that the woman had just, in their minds, defended the 'demon'.

"Never ever yell at my waiter, they are more of a human than you." The woman is dead serious.

Another person is staring at a Naruto and they decide to get up to set the soup ladle wielding woman straight. Kakashi knows it's a bad idea the woman might be wielding a soup ladle but she is out for blood or at least bruises.

"Don't you know that that girl is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi?" Another person is thwacked across the face with the soup ladle.

"Don't you know how stupid you sound?" She asks in a fake baby voice. "That girl looks all of 13, and if she was the Kyuubi reincarnated you two would have been in pieces on the floor. She is young kunoichi who is defending your village instead of destroying it. Be grateful." She then smacked both across the face once more and walked back into what Kakashi assumed was the kitchen.

The two men leave with them almost spitting on the waiter. The waiter seems terrified but most of the civilians seemed a bit ashamed and shocked. Naruto was trying to decide what to order for herself, but she was obviously having trouble. When the waiter made his way back to their table, a shaky smile on his face, Kakashi ordered for the both. There was little conversation between the two shinobi and it was mostly one sided. Naruto was pissed that she still couldn't see Kakashi's face.

After their meals, they left the restaurant but not without leaving a thank you note to the owner and waiter, and a huge tip. As they walked back towards the Uzumaki Compound Kakashi experienced a day in the life of his student turned fiancé.

Most of the villagers avoided the girl like she carried a plague. Few got near her and the ones that did were hit with Kakashi's killing intent. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the whispers. There were a lot with some of the rumors being that she had seduced him into the agreement or used some fox demon power on him. Other people thought that Kakashi who had been close the former Hokage was chosen to create a new bloodline because apparently, that's how bloodlines are created. However, one whisper stuck out.

"That little demon whore will learn her place real soon. That Hatake boy will put that animal in her place. I mean he's half animal himself." Kakashi had never been accused of being half animal, but he really wishes that Naruto hadn't heard that.

However Kakashi knew that her hearing was on par or even better than his own. Her senses were much better than her parents and he wondered if that was because of the Kyuubi. There was no way she didn't hear it.

They made their way back in silence which is unusual for Naruto, and only made Kakashi worried about her. Kakashi didn't break the silence because he knew that his social skills were not as refined as his ninja skills, and he didn't know how to handle anything like this.

When they got back to the Uzumaki Compound Naruto immediately left to go outside. Kakashi wasn't sure what she would do so he hurriedly summoned a summon that could possibly help with the situation.

She was simply called Okaa, and the older cream colored Afghan Hound was gentle and nurturing. She was also extremely soft but she could put the younger pups in their place.

"Kakashi, I hear a congratulations are in order. You will be having pups soon." She is smiling at him, well she looks like she's smiling she's a dog it's hard to tell.

"Hai Okaa, but that's not going to happen for a couple of years the girl is a pup. She's Kushina's pup-"

"Your mother was right then. Those two would have probably set you-"

"Someone said something horrible to her, about her, today. It was demeaning and it was about mating."

"You want my help dealing with the girl." The old bitch deduced. "You know that if she's going to be your alpha female you can't foist her on me forever."

"I know Okaa, but I really don't know what to do in this situation, and she's still a girl. What they said about her makes me want to kill them."

"As it well should. What monster tells a pup about mating? But what exactly did they say?"

"He implied that she was already having multiple partners and that I would and I quote 'put that animal in her place' because I'm apparently half animal myself."

"I'll do it, you would only screw it up." The dog tells him succinctly.

Okaa might have been an old bitch that didn't mean her ability to smell had left her yet. She remembers Kushina and her smell, and if Kushina was dead then her daughter would have the demon fox in her stomach and would smell like fox. She found the pup angrily scrubbing her face probably trying to keep tears at bay.

"The fact that someone said something so horrible to a pup is contemptible." The girl's head snaps towards the sound.

"Your one of Kakashi's summons. Why isn't he here?"

"Honestly, Kakashi has barely any social skills, he would mess this up. You are a female that he cares for, and he doesn't want to scare you off with his horrible social skills."

"Really he's that bad? He doesn't seem that bad, but then again he doesn't talk much."

"Yes, did you know that your mothers were friends? In fact, Kakashi was the one who said you would be a girl. He told everyone that he could smell that you were going to be a girl. He was protective of your mother, and would follow her around. Kakashi's mother Kiku and your mother probably would have tried to set you up. They also bet on your gender, and whether or not you two would get together. It seems Kiku is going to win that bet."

"Kakashi's mother was named Kiku? Did his dad have a K name too?"

"No his father's name was Inuzuka Taron."

"Wait Kakashi's dad was an Inuzuka? Is that why he wears a mask?"

"No, he started to wear a mask because his older cousin Sora started wearing one, and Kakashi thought it looked like a good idea." The girl giggles finding it a little strange that her sensei was a little kid. However, there is a great smell wafting from the house.

"What is that?"

"Ah, Kakashi-kun is cooking dinner."

"Wait, Kakashi can cook?! So, you mean that all of those times we had to deal with Sakura's horrible cooking he could've cooked for us?!" Naruto is outraged and stomps towards the house.

The old dog looks on the scene with fondness.

' _Kiku-san, your pup has found a good alpha female.'_

 **This is a filler chapter, sorry for that I wanted to give you guys a chapter because it's been a few days. The next one we meet Tsunade.**


	7. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Okay, so I've gotten some comments for the whole 'Kakashi's father is an Inuzuka' thing. I explained in the first chapter that Kakashi was not Sakumo's son in this universe. Hatake Sakumo is an important historical figure because failing his mission indirectly led to the start of the Second Shinobi War. I did not want to destroy that just to make Kakashi younger. As he would have been too young to have his father kill himself at the time he did. So, Kakashi is the son of Sakumo's sister Hatake Kiku an OFC, and he had a cousin who was the son of Sakumo and who was also Minato's student.**

 **In this universe KAKASHI IS NOT SAKUMO'S SON. KAKASHI IS HIS NEPHEW.**

 **END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Chapter 6**

3rd Person Pov

Tsunade could never remember being this nervous in her life.

She was meeting her grandchild for the very first time. A grandchild that wasn't an infant, or a toddler, no this child was a girl about to enter womanhood. A young woman that already had a fiance and was considered an adult. A thirteen year old girl who could hate her for not being there for her. She was the daughter of a man she knew, not as her son, but as her former teammate's student. Hell, she didn't even know if the girl even knew they were related.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Compound. The man that greeted her was a child the last time she had seen him. He was only 6 and already a new chunnin. He still had the same pale skin, silvery gravity defying hair, and his dark grey mask covering his features. However, now one of his eyes was hidden by his headband, and he was towering 6 inches taller than her with the broad shoulders of a man.

"Tsunade-sama, please come in. Naruto is finishing up breakfast." His voice was deeper than the serious soprano he had as a child.

"Thank you Kakashi." She follows the man back into the house. They eventually end up at a small dining room with a four person table that had one chair occupied.

Naruto was a young girl with obnoxiously bright blonde hair that almost reached her knees. She was tan with dark whisker marks across her cheeks, and was wearing a red dress that was surprisingly reminiscent of her grandmother's battle kimono. It was only missing the blood red armor that was always in the glass display case. She was reluctantly eating vegetables grumbling to herself.

"Naruto," the girl looks up with Minato's blue eyes, "this is Senju Tsunade."

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama, I apologize for the scene." She seems extremely awkward obviously being more at home in a casual setting. She's standing up fidgeting a little.

"That's fine Naruto, I'm the one who interrupted your breakfast." The girl relaxes a little. "However, I think we should talk before anything else happens."

"Okay, what are we going to talk about?" The girl definitely doesn't know that she's her granddaughter.

"Well first let's all sit down." Naruto sits down directly across from Tsunade with Kakashi between the two blondes. "It concerns something I learned yesterday."

"What's that Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi is all business.

"Well, it seems I'm Naruto's grandmother on her father's side." The one dark eye of Kakashi's widens and the blonde girl looks completely shocked and confused.

"B-but how?!" Her outburst almost made Tsunade flinch.

"During the Second Shinobi War I had gotten pregnant with my lover Dan's child, but we both agreed that it was too dangerous for anyone to know. I was a Senju, and the granddaughter of Hashirama, the boy would be killed or coveted. So we hid him in an orphanage disguised as two regular civilians. He was a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not long after that I lost Dan on a mission and it only hardened my resolve to keep away from my child to keep him safe. Towards the end of the war I heard that the orphanage had been caught in the crossfire of a shinobi battle. One of the children that was dead was a little boy with blonde hair. I wish I would have looked but in my grief and I just accepted that every member of my family had been taken from me." Tsunade feels guilt and shame bubble up like a cauldron in her stomach.

"But hindsight-"

"Is the worst psychic power of all." Tsunade finishes for Kakashi.

"So you're… you're my grandmother." The girl asks in a whisper almost as if she's afraid it's a lie or a dream.

"Yes, I'm your grandmother. Hello my little magomusume, my name is Tsunade. I'm your baa-chan." The girl vaults over the table and wraps around Tsunade like an octopus.

"It's really nice to finally meet you baa-chan." The girl chokes out between bitten back tears.

"It's really nice to meet you magomusume. I never thought I would ever get to see you." The bear hug only gets tighter as the three people are left in silence. "However, there are several things we have to worry about. First thing you cannot tell anyone that I'm your grandmother. Until you can protect yourself from physical and political attacks that information is too dangerous to get out. The council has already tried to make you a broodmare for one dying clan, they might force you to do the same for the Uchiha boy, and anyone else they have."

Tsunade has to keep herself from imagining what they would do to this girl if they knew. It would only give her nightmares. She had some political protection but Naruto did not have Tsunade's political knowhow, at least not yet. She would have to coach Kakashi as well because the boy was intelligent and could come up with good strategies on the battlefield but politics was a different ball game.

"There is no way I will marry the bastard." Tsunade didn't point out that she probably wouldn't have to marry the Uchiha boy, just have his children.

"Good spirit, now let's talk about your training-"

"Tsunade-sama I believe Naruto's training has been severely neglected at best and actively sabotaged in all actuality. Naruto was not taught how to read by anyone other than herself, her taijutsu kata looked like horrible versions of the academy ones, probably 'special' ones designed to get her killed quicker. On top of that, her growth has probably been stunted due to the fact that the only thing she can afford to eat is ramen."

"Oi! Ramen is the food of the gods!"

"And probably the reason why you haven't reached five feet (152 cm) yet." The girl was probably only four foot eleven. (149.86 cm)

"Shut up!" The blonde glared at her pale haired fiance.

"Quiet! So you Naruto have had a lot, if all, of your growth stunted, and your education sabotaged. Unfortunately we don't know the extent of it. So I'm going to evaluate your health first. You seem healthy but you never know what could have happened to your heart eating such a greasy food. Kakashi I need you to find me a scale, and then I'm going to give Naruto a physical in her room. You are obviously not permitted to enter."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Kakashi agrees getting up and disappearing farther into the house.

Naruto led her towards her room chatting with Tsunade all the way there. Tsunade was surprised by the condition of the Uzumaki Compound but then again maybe she shouldn't have. Her grandmother's people were seal masters after all. Once they got into Naruto's room Tsunade decided to ask a routine question.

"So Naruto have you had a physical before?"

"Not since I was little. I didn't like the doctors at the hospital and they didn't really like me. Toira-san had been my doctor but after he died there weren't a lot of doctors that liked me because of the Kyuubi thing." Tsunade's inner thought process had a spike of violent thoughts.

"Okay do you have anything that is like a thin dress?"

"Oh yeah, Ino got me something like that when we went out and got stuff for me."

"Good, put it on. It will make sure I get the right readings on your weight."

"Okay, but can you turn away?" Tsunade gave the girl a bit of a brow but allowed the girl her privacy. She heard a knock and guessed that it was Kakashi with the scale.

She opened the door a little but not enough for him to see and quickly grabbed the scale from the man closing the door. She had Naruto stand on the scale noting that she was probably a little heavier due to just eating but she was still a little underweight. She was also four foot eleven which seemed to irk the girl to no end.

"Ugh, am I ever going to grow?" The blonde groused.

"Alright can you lay down. I'm going to do a routine scan." The blonde girl lays down on the bed.

Tsunade then started her cursory scan on the girl. She discovered lots of old broken bones that had been healed and an immunity to a variety poisons. She was lacking a lot of nutrients, but that could easily be corrected.

"Well you are in pretty good health. You are lacking a lot of needed nutrients for you to grow, but otherwise you are healthy."

"So what does that have to do with my training?"

"Well it means I have a better plan for you. I have to get you started on a diet-"

"I don't want to not eat!"

"Naruto a diet is what you eat. What sort of diets have you seen?"

"Well a lot of the girls in the Academy went on diets. They didn't really eat anything except for salads because they wanted to keep their figures."

"Those idiots, ninja need to eat a lot of food to support our active lifestyle. Civilian women need those sorts of diets because they aren't doing the level of physical activity, if any, that we are. However, it's harmful for growing girls and ninja to eat like that." Tsunade was wondering what the hell the Academy was teaching these days.

"Oh so I do get to eat?" The blonde looks hopeful.

"Yes, and you need to eat a lot. Your metabolism is extremely fast but you need to eat more meat and vegetables along with carbohydrates and sugars. You don't need to worry about keeping your figure." Tsunade lectured.

"Okay baa-chan."

"Alright, so let's get you changed and start training."

"YATTA!" The blonde basically bounced around in excitement.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Tsunade walked into Konoha's General Hospital trying to keep her anger under control. She had been waiting for this moment. She had seen her magomusume's records and the she found the standard of care lacking. As soon as she was noticed by the nurses the hospital staff they were falling over themselves. The nurses looked seconds away from trying to get her autograph and the patients immediately perked up as well.

"Please call a meeting. I want every doctor that is not needed which means not doing the rounds and in surgery in the auditorium in 15 minutes." The blonde woman demanded of a young star struck nurse.

"Of course Tsunade-sama! I'll do that right away!" The young brunette rushes off to do Tsunade's bidding.

All of them were probably expecting the announcement that she was taking over the hospital. While that was a true fact and it would be announced she was also going to scold everyone who had failed her granddaughter while treating her. The dark part of Tsunade was licking it's lips in anticipation of the chaos she was about to reap. The Slug Princess's emotional control was straining under the weight of her dark side.

The auditorium wasn't as big it could be considered small. However, it's purpose was for emergencies and the people in charge would be the only ones in here. Fifteen doctors entered the room excitedly chatting with a plethora of nurses following behind. One doctor an old man Toranku Kanui came up to Tsunade. It seemed that he was the one in charge of the hospitals now. He was ancient by ninja standards rapidly approaching his seventies, and Tsunade felt bad for the old man just a little. He knew that Tsunade was supposed to take over but not her second announcement. They chatted until everyone was quieted down. Tsunade had to hide her evil smirk as she took the stage in front of the staff.

"First, as you have probably all guessed from my presence I have been appointed the head of Konoha's Medical Corps, and will be running this hospital." There was excited whispering and clapping. "The council has also approved expanding our recruitment methods. So some of you will begin teaching classes at the Academy so that we can get our numbers up." There is more excitement and a lot of clapping at least until Tsunade's mood changes. "However, something has come to my attention, something I find downright disturbing."

"What is that Tsunade-sama?" Kanui asks obviously worried.

"Well according to some records I went through recently, there has been bordering on criminal negligence of someone from my cousin clan: Uzumaki Naruto." There is stunned silence and she sees many in the audience pale until one stupidly brave nurse stands up and shouts.

"YOU MEAN THE DEM-!"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Tsunade is focusing her killing intent on the nurse which causes the entire staff to cower. "My grandmother was both an Uzumaki and a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. If you think that girl is a demon then obviously there is no difference between her and Shodiame's wife!"

"C-cou-cousin cl-clan?" One horrified doctor stuttered.

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan were close cousins and allies of the Senju clan. Naruto's great grandfather was Mito's older brother, and the Ruler of Uzushiogakure which makes Naruto royalty as well. In fact one of the reasons this village stands here today is because the Uzumaki's gave the Senju a loan as part of Mito's dowry." Everyone is looking like they are questioning their existence at this point. "Now, unfortunately we don't have enough of you at the moment to justify me firing all of you considering I would probably have to get rid of most of the staff. So, you will begin training the students at the Academy starting next week, and if I find any of you to be sabotaging these children I will personally haul you to Ibiki. Does everyone understand?" The staff members in front of her all nod their heads furiously. "Good, now get back to work. We have lives to save after all."

Tsunade's voice had been sickly sweet towards the end. The hospital staff quickly scattered to do their jobs and gossip.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

3rd Person Pov

Naruto had never been this tired before. She has been physically exhausted more than a few times. However, she's never been mentally and physically exhausted at the same time.

' _ **Who knew being a combat medic would be so hard.'**_ The blonde thought going over everything she's been doing for the last few weeks.

First, Tsunade-baa had to get Naruto's reading level up to snuff with the help of hundreds of clones. That took about 3 days, and ever since Naruto has been pouring through book after book. Most of them are about the human body, but some were about politics. Naruto was just glad that Kakashi had to suffer with her on that one. Also, let's not forget the numerous chakra control exercises that she had to do over and over again. After dinner was Naruto's favorite time because that was when she learned fuinjutsu. Naruto was surprised by how easy it seemed to her, but when Tsunade explained that everyone in the Uzumaki Clan was basically genetically programmed to be good a sealing it made her feel like she had a family.

One of the more torturous exercises that Tsunade had Naruto do was to learn how to dodge. When they first started out baa-chan had been impressed by her stamina and speed. So Naruto's reward was being forced to wear gravity seals to improve her speed and strength.

On one of Naruto's few days off she had explored the Uzumaki Compound and had discovered some very interesting artifacts. They included Mito's old suit of armor, which Naruto was totally going to wear, a lot of scrolls on sealing, and a lot of Uzumaki techniques. There was a note that was apparently from her grandfather detailing that the clan vaults were linked and he sent off most of their techniques before they were destroyed. She also found an old Uzushiogakure uniform. It was red and black and had some amazing sealing matrixes. Naruto was going to make it her new ninja outfit.

Of course, some of the scrolls detailed the Uzumaki taijutsu which Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade had trouble deciphering. So, Naruto began training under the village's resident taijutsu specialist. He was… interesting.

Flashback

 _The sun was just barely rising over the village of Konoha. There were only a few people awake, and unfortunately for Naruto one of them was her. Kakashi had woken her up in the morning, made her breakfast, and telling her that they were going to see the village's taijutsu specialist about the scrolls. So after breakfast they made their way to a training ground, with the scrolls. Apparently Kakashi and the guy go way back and are eternal rivals. Tsunade probably had to blackmail Kakashi, with what Naruto didn't know, to get him to introduce her to his Eternal Rival._

 _When they got to the training ground there were only two figures there. One was a man that was about 3 or 4 inches taller than Kakashi. The second one was about the same height as baa-chan. They looked like they were father and son. Both had bowl cuts, skin tight green leotards with orange leg warmers and…_

" _E-eyebrows!" Naruto whisper screamed._

 _This causes the bigger man to apparently realize that he isn't alone on the training ground. He greets Kakashi first._

" _Eternal Rival! You should be congratulated." Naruto wanted to cease to exist._

" _Yeah sure Gai, but I'm not here for a social visit." Naruto watches as he adopts an attitude that is like Sasuke._

" _Ah, are you so fired up with youth that you came to me with a challenge?!" The man looks so fired up at that moment._

" _What you say something?" The man in the green leotard falls onto his face._

" _Curse you cool and hip attitude Kakashi!"_

" _Anyways, I guess it is a bit of a challenge. However, this is something that only Konoha's resident taijutsu master could do."_

" _YOSH! I promise to fulfill this challenge or I'll run around Konoha one thousand times on my hands!"_

" _Cool, Naruto can you show him the scrolls." He's dismissive so Naruto takes out the scrolls and throws one of her medical textbooks at his head. He wasn't expecting it and got hit in the head. "Ow!"_

" _Stop acting like an ass." She then hands the scrolls to a gleeful looking Gai. "Here, we couldn't make heads or tails of these but I really want to learn it."_

 _He immediately becomes serious and reading through the scrolls. Then as he reads further in his eyes get big. Kakashi is rubbing his head and hands her the medical textbook. He reads through one scroll before addressing her._

" _You do realize what this is correct?"_

" _Hai, this is the Uzumaki Taijutsu style called Borutekkusumēkā (Vortex Maker)."_

" _I'm assuming that you have other teachers?" The man asked_

" _Yeah, I've been training under Tsunade-sensei, but that's mostly clones because I'm doing chakra control and reading a lot. Sometimes we have dodging practice which is crazy now that I have these gravity seals on. Then I do some fuinjutsu practice in the evening."_

" _That's a lot to do, but if you got here early enough we'll help you out. Also, maybe you should bring Tsunade along and we can do joint dodging sessions. However, I would be honored to teach you this style."_

" _Thank you Gai-sensei!"_

" _Oh, so you do know my name! What has my eternal rival told you about me?" The man excitedly asks._

" _That you're the village's resident taijutsu master." There is a silence._

" _What else?" Gai prompts._

" _Um, that you're his Eternal Rival." Gai looks saddened by how little information Naruto knew about him._

" _Is that all you've told her about me?!"_

" _Mou Gai, I thought it would be better for her to get to know you. You're very… unique, and I didn't want to give her any of the wrong ideas."_

" _Gai-sensei," the clone piped up. "Why is it so important that Naruto-chan knows about you?"_

" _Well that's simple, Kakashi is the last of his clan and the council has decided to marry my Eternal Rival to Naruto-chan." Naruto wanted to learn the jutsu that let ninja hide underground, it would be so useful right now._

" _Oh," the boy is looking between the two of them. "So, what are you Naruto-chan? A normal genius or a genius of hard work?"_

" _Definitely a genius of hard work. I don't want to be like Sasuke-teme." Naruto can almost feel Kakashi's fear._

" _Sasuke-teme?" The boy seems a little confused._

" _Uchiha Sasuke he was on my team and he's the most annoying person I've ever met."_

" _I would think that would be Kakashi." She heard Gai mumble._

" _Nah Kakashi is most infuriating." Kakashi looked a little hurt at that but Gai and Lee laugh._

 _##############################_

 _Kakashi's Centric PoV_

 _Kakashi was surprised that Naruto and Lee were getting along so well, but he honestly shouldn't have been. He was mostly surprised by the medical textbook he took to the head. It was enough to hurt but not enough to damage anything._

" _I think she'll be good for you Eternal Rival."_

" _Kami, you too Gai? Now the pack and you are thinking this is such a great set up."_

" _No, we just think you two are good for each other. This setup is not a good situation at all least of all Naruto." Gai is serious which means that this is something Kakashi should listen too._

" _There are a couple things that you need to know if you're going to teach her. I know that at least her academics were purposefully sabotaged. She could barely read, and she was kicked out of that class because she raised her hand. I can't even imagine what damage they've done to her taijutsu." Kakashi is angry and sad because this was horrible to do to any child and it happened to someone Kakashi knew and should have protected._

" _I'll keep that in mind, and you were a child you couldn't have done a lot to help her." Gai of course knew what was going on in Kakashi's head._

Flashback End

Naruto Centric PoV

' _ **It has been a long couple of weeks.'**_ The blonde falls into a deep sleep with that thought.

* * *

 **Next Day**

3rd Person Pov

The Chunnin Exams were going to start in a couple of days. Naruto was given a break for the day and Naruto decided to go around shopping in her henge Katsumi Shiroka. The Uzumaki Clan compound was low on food, and Kakashi was doing D ranks with the team. So after Naruto had put on a red shirt with some shorts she left the house.

Ever since Sai had been added to the team the already horrible team dynamics were just collapsing in on themselves. Sai seemed to think that insults were like nicknames and he was just too emotionless, it gave Naruto the creeps. He also pissed Kakashi off by calling him an Inuzuka bastard that no one wanted. Sai was much too young to have know that and it really pissed Kakashi off. She heard him ranting about the guy, hissing under his breath while he cooked dinner. During her reminiscing, she had registered Konohamaru following behind her.

"Konohamaru rocks are not that square and they don't have eyeholes." Konohamaru bursts out of the box with a lot of fanfare.

"Hey Boss! How are you? I haven't seen you around recently." The boy is very eager.

"I've been really busy, training and studying. I got an apprenticeship and I've been working my butt off."

"You've been studying?" The boy asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I've been learning every single part of the body. You can actually pick up a lot of weak spots from it."

"Really? Can you play ninja with me?"

"How about I give you a little training?" The blonde asks after debating with herself for a minute.

"What kind of training?" The boy looks so excited.

"Evasion and speed training. Run and I'll chase after you. Let's see how long you last."

Konohamaru speeds off without another word, and Naruto begins to hunt the young boy. He is pretty fast for his age, which is good. Naruto however is a lot faster than she was so she easily follows him. At one point she passes the waiting Team 7 waving at Sakura. Then she saw Konohamaru run into a foreign shinobi.

He was wearing all black and had something wrapped up on his back. He also had on makeup and his headdress made him look like a cat. Behind him was a girl with four pigtails, blonde hair, and an oversized fan.

"Well look at what we have here. A brat that doesn't know his place." He picks a struggling Konohamaru up by his scarf. Naruto throws a senbon into his hand.

"I would watch yourself Kesho-san (Makeup-san). It wouldn't do for a Suna shinobi to be attacking the hokage's grandson. That would cause an international incident." The two focus in on her and the boy throws Konohamaru to the ground, yanks the senbon out and sneers.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Naruto throws a shuriken to take off his hat and a kunai to nick his cheek.

"First rule of combat Kesho-san, never underestimate your opponent. Just because I'm off for the day doesn't mean I am not carrying weapons." She glares at the two. "Now get yourself and your two teammates, including the one being creepy in the tree, and go back to report to your superior officer before any ANBU get here and haul you off to Anko. Also, Sasuke you are not fooling anyone get out here."

Sasuke emerges glaring at the two foreign shinobi. Then he focuses on the red head leaking ki. He is pale with blood red hair that is spiked up by what she assumes is just nature. He also has a huge gourd on his back. He has green eyes with no pupils and he looks like he hasn't slept a day in his life and has put a ring of dark eyeliner around his eyes. He has the kanji for love on his forehead and no eyebrows. He is focused on her.

"Who are you?" He demands focusing a staggering amount of ki on her.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha-" The redhead glares at Sasuke.

"Not you the blonde."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." She answers a feeling in her stomach that she doesn't recognize until she puts together that he is probably a fellow jinchuriki.

"Mother wants your blood." He reports to her glaring.

"Nice to meet you too, Ichiban (Number One). Nine says hello and that your mother is an idiot." She sees the two visibly react in fear to this statement.

"Kakuro, Temari, come on and stop being such a disgrace to our village." The redhead walks away the two following behind him the three disappear behind a corner.

"Come on Konohamaru, let's get you back to Iruka-sensei. It's dangerous with these foreign shinobi out for the Chunnin exams. So, until they are over you shouldn't run away from school."

"Hai boss." The boy responds visibly shaken.

* * *

 **Also I got some of this from 'Team 8' which is such a good story by the way. Please read it. However, I've read some good ones recently including**

 **'Into the Shadows' by darknessfeathers**

 **'Naruto: Rise of Uzushiogakure' by Black' Victor Cachat (be warned it's gotten a little confusing)**

 **'Arvum' by Hanamaki (this is Kakashi x FemNaru)**

 **Most of the stories by Marrei have the same pairing as above also check out Blackkitten23 on Ao3 which is good for a lot of stories but they are a bit more mature.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

3rd Person PoV

It was the beginning of Chunnin Exams. Naruto wasn't participating because she wasn't a part of a team. However, Naruto was involved in the exams specifically the second part of the test. She was glad to see two of the teams with her classmates in the exams, but she was worried also. Team 7 wasn't nominated by Kakashi, but Teams 8, 10, and Lee's were all nominated.

Naruto, like every other person with even a little bit of first aid and combat experience, was roaming around Training Ground 44 looking for people she could stabilize but mostly she was looking for bodies.

However, she was also a lone gennin girl. She was just lucky that she got to wear a special vest that all the other people with medic training got. It was bright white with the kanji for medic in red emblazoned on the front and back. One team had decided to attack her but once they realized that she wasn't participating and didn't have a scroll they left her alone.

Unfortunately, the second team that encountered her didn't have that level of logic apparently. They were from Iwa and there were only two that were attacking her. They decided that since she looked like the Yondaime that she needed to die in the Yondaime's place.

"What the fuck kind of logic is THAT!?" Naruto yelled at them as they proceeded to attack her.

"Shut up!" One of them yelled throwing a few shuriken in her direction.

"Fuck off! I'm here to make sure that fuckers like you don't have your bodies stolen by rival villages! I'M NOT EVEN A PARTICIPANT!" She bellows easily dodging both a jutsu and several kunai thrown at her.

' _ **Kami, this is so much easier than baa-chan.'**_ She would remember to thank her grandmother for the hellish training later.

"We'll kill you Konoha scum!" The one firing the jutsu roared.

Just then someone else came into the clearing they also had an Iwa headband. Naruto hoped that they wouldn't be joining in. They were easily high chunnin level. It was something Tsunade had noticed, Naruto was a pretty good but untrained sensor. However, the girl just looked at the fight with disdain before yelling at her teammates.

"Kenju! Horako! What the hell are you two doing!?" The two boys stop their attacks immediately and she can see them beginning to pale.

"Kurotsuchi-sama!" They both yelped instantly getting into a stance that was obviously standard.

"Why the hell are you two attacking a medic?!" The girl's dark eyes narrow and focus in on her two teammates. "Do you want to get is disqualified?!"

"Thank you Kurotsuchi-san. I think they were after me because of my hair and eye color." The girls narrowed eyes observe Naruto.

"I apologize medic-san. My teammates are idiots that should focus more on the test than vengeance."

"Oh, it's find Kurotsuchi-san."

"I seem to be at a disadvantage here. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh, I'm Naruto-medic-in-training extraordinaire. It's nice to meet you."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"Ever since Tsunade-sama returned to the village anyone with potential has been getting medic training. And honestly all I'm cleared for is basic first aid. I'm just here looking for any bodies."

"Ah, well I apologize for the inconvenience that my team has caused you." The dark-haired girl says possibly a little off put by Naruto's extremely cheery personality.

"That's fine Kurotsuchi-san. Good luck in the exams. Ja ne!" Naruto then speeds off before they can think anything of it.

Naruto is mostly left alone for another hour or so. She doesn't find a lot of bodies that can be salvaged. As she goes around she realizes that she's being followed by someone.

They have way too much chakra to be a gennin. They have about the same amount as Tsunade. They are alone like her and are wearing a Kusa forehead protector. She decides to finally bring out the walkie talkie for emergency use.

"Vixen to Hub, Vixen to Hub."

" _This is Hub, go Vixen."_ A female voice answers slightly annoyed.

"There is a possible hostile following me. They have chakra levels way above gennin, hell above jounnin. They also smell like death and snakes."

" _Are you sure they smell like snakes?"_ They are dead serious and a little nervous.

"Yes, they smell similar to special jounnin Anko." Naruto is a little scared.

" _I need you to begin flaring your chakra Vixen. We will send people to your position ASAP."_

"Will do Hub." Naruto begins pulsing her chakra and she is so glad she has a shit ton of it.

She runs faster until she hears a scream. A young redhead girl is being attacked by a bear. She is still being followed by the Kusa gennin who she thinks is Orochimaru the Traitor Sannin. So, she decides to spam shadow clones and have them go in different directions with some being sent to their deaths. Her theory was correct because that guy survived being blown up and summoned a snake.

Naruto decides to use her momentum to her advantage as she charges her fist with chakra. She falls and when she hits the bear it's head explodes in a shower of bone, brain, and gore.

She turns to the other girl. She has short red hair with one side of it spiking up like she had slept on it. She also wore glasses and had bright red eyes. She was around Naruto's age, and has a Kusa headband.

"You okay?" The redhead nods a little shocked. "Cool."

She felt someone pop up and she thanked her lucky stars that it was Kakashi. She turned towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asks obviously worried for her.

"I'm fine only shadow clones were harmed, saved her, Orochimaru is here. Now get us out of here before he gets here!" Naruto is obviously demanding but Kakashi just nods.

He has them offer out their elbows and he weaves his arms through on each side. Then he shunshins away and they arrive in the tower. Kakashi quickly untangles himself from them. He then leaves them with Pakkun.

"Stay here." He disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Who was that?" The redhead asks with a little bit of a lovestruck air to her.

"That was Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replies, something dark rearing its head at the girl's admiration for Kakashi.

"How old is he? Does he have a girlfriend? Have you seen his face?!" The girl asks excitedly obviously having the beginning of a crush starting.

"Um 19, it's complicated, and no." Naruto answered her a little overwhelmed.

"How is it complicated? He either has a girlfriend or not."

"Well, I guess you could say yes but that was because the Council has assigned him to marry someone to continue on his clan." Naruto really does not know how to deal with this situation, it should come with a handbook.

"So, he's married?" She asks her incredulously.

"Um, no he's not. He's kind of engaged to me." The girl's eyes almost bug out of her head.

"Oh," she's silent. "You're really lucky. He's hot." Naruto blushes as red as the other girl's hair.

"Um, thanks." Naruto really didn't know how to deal with this. "But you don't have to deal with his fan club. Oh by the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Karin, but how are you an Uzumaki? Aren't they supposed to have red hair?"

"My mom did but I guess I got something from my dad's side of the family. How do you know about that?"

"My last name is Uzumaki."

"Really?! Awesome that must mean we're like cousins or something." Naruto excitedly declares.

"Well, thanks for saving my life cousin, and you know the eye candy." The girl with short red hair is blushing as red as her hair when she says the last part.

"Sure, anytime Karin. Now let's see if there are any showers and change of clothes around here."

"I thought we shouldn't move?" She asks a little panicked.

"This place is safe, and I don't know about you but I have bear brains in my hair that I want to wash out." The girl looks over at her short red locks and grimaces.

"Yeah let's go."

The two make their way towards the Hub control. Naruto turns in her walkie talkie and gives her report. The two girls are led to some showers by a chunnin medic. She also leaves them some clothes. The two rinse off mostly in silence.

"You said your mom was an Uzumaki?" Karin asked once they were dressed.

"Yeah my mom's name was Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto answered as they made their way to a lounge.

"Wait, Kushina?! That means you're the daughter of the last clan head!"

"Yeah, that's still really weird for me. Tsunade-sensei told me that my jiji was the Ruler of Uzushiogakure which makes me royalty."

"It does, my father was an Uzumaki, but I think he was a part of the Branch family." They sit down in a room with Karin curling in on herself a little.

"So, do you know anything about the Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto asks. "I'm still looking through the old documents that they sent through the connected vaults."

"Really they had connected vaults?" Karin looks surprised.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. Do you know anything on the chakra chains though?" Naruto asks her hoping that she knew something. "I know my mom had them but I haven't been able to find anything on them."

"Well, my dad had them, so maybe it was a family thing." Karin suggested.

"Well then let's try something. I want you to channel your chakra into one of your hands and I'll do the same with the other and maybe something might activate." Naruto tells her excitedly.

"I don't think that would work but sure let's try." Karin decided that there couldn't be any harm in trying.

So, the two girls began to channel chakra into their palms and joined hands. Karin was shocked that both of them developed chakra chains.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

 **4 Days Later**

The Chunnin Exams were going to continue. Kakashi knew every single argument for and against it, but he was still angry. No one knew exactly what Orochimaru was after but he mentioned the Sharingan briefly. However, Orochimaru had attacked Naruto which suggested something different unless he had old information and thought that she was on Sasuke's team.

Considering a S-class nukenin being in the village, Naruto, Sasuke, the other various clan heirs and heiresses, the Kazekage's children, and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter were all being followed by ANBU teams at all times. No one knew what he was after but it wouldn't be at all surprising for it to be clan heirs.

So here Kakashi was watching the preliminaries with all the other jounin and chunnin that were unfortunate enough to be sucked up in this mess. He felt Gai approaching before the man began to talk.

"Eternal Rival, I heard that your future wife was attacked." Gai told him obviously worried.

"It was only her shadow clones thankfully. She wasn't hurt, in fact she found a cousin." Kakashi thought back to when he found Naruto and the girl she saved freaking out over the fact that they managed to activate chakra chains.

"I am overjoyed for her. I know Kushina would be proud. I am also glad that Naruto-chan is unharmed. How has it been with you two?" Gai asked him surprising Kakashi with the question.

"Good, unfortunately she's been learning my secrets." Kakashi internally winced that he said that.

"What kind of secrets?"

"That I can cook and that I could have easily done so for the rest of her team." Gai laughs a full belly laugh.

"Ah, and now Naruto has blackmail to hang over you." Kakashi sighed and turned back to the fights.

He watched as Chouji was utterly destroyed by an older Konoha gennin. The boy was too easily wound up about the whole 'fat' business. He hadn't expected any different from Asuma who seemed to think that his team would just train themselves. Then in was Kiba's turn. He was facing down an Iwa gennin that was maybe two years older. However, it seemed that the boy held a grudge for the last war because he was particularly vicious. Kiba crashed into an earth wall while performing a Gatsuga.

After Kiba it was Ino. She was against the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. He knew Ino was not going to win against the girl. Kurotsuchi was obviously very well trained, and Ino was not as well trained. Following Ino it was Shino who was against the last Iwa gennin. He swarmed the boy with bugs and drained him of his chakra until he passed out. Shikamaru followed and was the only one on his team to secure a win against a Sound kunoichi.

Then it was Hinata Hyuuga versus her cousin Neji. He was a student of Gai's and one that looked down on Naruto and was arrogant. Unfortunately, he wasn't called the Hyuuga Prodigy for nothing. He set about destroying his cousin with no mercy both verbally and physically. Kakashi had to admire the girl for getting back up again and again.

It was only when he was about to deal a lethal blow that someone intervened. Naruto had run over from the medic station to stand in front of the boy's attack knocking it aside. She then turns her back on the boy and begins to work on her friend closely followed by Tsunade. While she is working, although she's been mostly sidelined by Tsunade, there's glares of red hot fury traveling Neji's way. He becomes more and more miffed about Naruto's glares. Then he decides to open his mouth.

"I do not deserve judgement from the Hatake's fated broodmare." Kakashi almost began to pity the boy because if Naruto was anything like her mother, and she was, then he was going to be in for a thrashing.

"And I don't need judgement from someone trying to kill their cousin over something they couldn't possibly control. No three-year-old can fight off a jounin. Maybe you should get angry at the right people, like your uncle and grandfather." Kakashi was surprised that she didn't just punch the boy across the arena but he was guessing that it was Tsunade's doing.

Unfortunately, what she had said enraged the young Hyuuga boy. When Naruto had turned back to Hinata the boy attacked. He was stopped by Naruto's chakra chains and wrapped up high enough so that he couldn't touch the ground. Her chains were gold just like her mother's but these ones lacked the spikes on the end. Kakashi wasn't sure if that was normal or if Naruto's chain reacted to her immobilizing a comrade by not making them as dangerous. The Hyuuga boy was screeching in anger.

"I apologize, but to keep myself and Tsunade-sensei safe I must restrain you until we are able to safely move Hinata." Her voice is calm and cold, not in the least apologetic.

She keeps him suspended in the air, wrapped up in chains, until Tsunade and the medics can safely move Hinata. Once the girl has disappeared off the arena floor and Naruto has made sure that the girl has truly left that she releases the boy.

"That was cowardly-"

"We are ninja Neji-san. Everything we do is cowardly and geared towards survival. You can be courageous when you finish your samurai training." Kakashi almost laughs at the disgruntled look on the Hyuuga's face.

"I challenge you to a fight Uzumaki Naruto." The boy was almost snarling his challenge.

"Right now?" She asked incredulously. "Do you really think that's wise? You have multiple tenketsu closed and you just finished a fight. You should at least let yourself rest against a fresh opponent."

The kid doesn't listen to reason and charges her. She dodges him and his angry attacks.

"You are fated to lose! You were the dead last!"

He goes for another attack only she dodges spinning and kicks Neji into the wall. The strength was from Tsunade. He was stuck in the wall with huge cracks surrounding him. He eventually falls forward out of the wall.

"B-but f-fate…"

"Is something a scared little boy is hiding behind." Naruto stoops down as she talks. "Good night Neji. You should have taken my advice."

Once the boy is fully knocked out Naruto grabs the boy and walks towards the medic station. She eventually disappears into the little medic station leaving stunned silence in her wake. Then some erupt into applause and others follow with halfhearted clapping.

"Your fiancé just beat my student." Gai told Kakashi obviously surprised that it happened that quickly.

"I would apologize but he deserved it." Kakashi stated looking over at Gai who shook himself out of it.

"Yes, he did deserve that for such an unyouthful outburst. I hope that this teaches the boy." Kakashi thinks of Inari in that moment.

"If I know anything about Naruto then it will sink in." Kakashi tells Gai patting him on the back.

Kakashi has never been more proud of Naruto.


End file.
